Deal or No Deal
Deal or No Deal is a game show with a unique format. No knowledge or reflexes needed, just pure luck and good decision-making skills, based on a Dutch format called Miljoenenjacht (Hunt for Millions). The Models NBC *Megan Abrigo *A.J. Almasi *Angel Archer *Mariela Arteaga *Kendhal Beal *Aliké Boggan *Kelly Brannigan *Kristen Brockman *Krisi Ballentine *Sara Bronson *Krissy Carlson *Katie Cleary *Lindsay Clubine *Lanisha Cole *Kim Estrada *Jamie Everett *Donna Feldman *Alison Fiori *Enya Flack *Stacey Gardner *Lisa Gleave *Nicole Gray *Lianna Grethel *Kasie Head *Tameka Jacobs *Claudia Jordan *Patricia Kara *Joni Kempner *Jacquelynn King *Heather Lacombe *Bonnie-Jill Laflin *Lisa Lakatos *Pilar Lastra *Aubrie Lemon *Lindsey Lockwood *Brooke Long *Jasmine Dustin *Jenilee Reyes *Jill Manas *Meghan Markle *Kristal Marshall *Keltie Martin *Ursula Mayes *Leyla Milani *Crystal Monte *Anya Monzikova *Jenelle Moreno *Hayley Marie Norman *Dawn Olivieri *Amie Petersen *Marisa Petroro *Ingrid Raines *Lindsay Schoneweis *April Scott *Laura Shields *Lauren Shiohama *Amanza Smith *Nancy Stelmaszczyk *Bobby T *Yoi Tanabe *Mylinda Tov *Sonia Vera *Tamara Witmer Syndication *Patricia Kara *Tameka Jacobs Additional Note Both Kara and Jacobs help the contestants close the cases instead of opening them. Additionally, Jacobs along with Kara have appeared on both The NBC and Syndicated versions. CNBC *Megan Abrigo *Lani Baker *Kizzi Barazetti *Summer Bellessa *Taylor Clark *Sarah Ashley Toups *Michelle De Leon *Jordana DePaula *Ashley Marie Jones *Anchal Joseph *Anne Julia Hagen *Elissa Ingrid *Patricia Kara *Neka Lanoza *Jessica Lee *Brenda Lowe *Mahogany Lox *Katie Luddy *Vaeda Mann *Brittany McGowan *Malika Miller *Olga Safari *Amanza Smith *Madi Teeuws *Natasha Ward *Soraya YD Additional Notes *Seven of the models from the show (NBC version) have been former models from The Price is Right (i.e. Claudia Jordan, Lanisha Cole, Lisa Gleave, Sonia Vera, Kristal Marshall, Enya Flack & Mylinda Tov). *Before becoming a model on the original DOND, Alike Boggan was a contestant in the first season of Friend or Foe? hosted by Kennedy. *Alison Fiori was later a model for the Wayne Brady version of Let's Make a Deal on CBS in 2009, she was later replaced by Tiffany Coyne since 2010. *Three of the models from the original NBC version have return for the CNBC version (i.e. Patricia Kara, Megan Abrigo & Amanza Smith). *Patricia Kara is the only model to appear on all three US versions: NBC, Syndicated and CNBC. *Mahogany Fox is the daughter of the late famed president of Motown Records Berry Gordy. Gameplay A contestant faces a series of numbered silver briefcases (26 in the NBC/CNBC versions and 22 in the Syndicated version respectively), each holding money amounts from 1¢ to a top prize. The contestant is instructed to pick one case for them to keep and has to eliminate the others, realizing that whatever amount is in the case they open cannot be in the case they picked at the outset. Each round progressively removes fewer cases from the game, diminishing subsequently until the final rounds requiring the removal of one case at a time. After eliminating a certain number of cases, Howie and the contestant receive a "phone call" from the mysterious "Banker" offering a money amount based on which amounts are still on the board. The Banker's goal is to prevent the contestant from winning as much money as possible. If the smaller amounts on the left side are eliminated, the offers will go up; likewise, if the larger amounts on the right side are eliminated, the offers will go down. Howie opens a clear Plexiglas flip-top box on the contestant's podium exposing a large flashing-red electronic button; if the contestant accepts the deal, he/she presses the button to end the game and win the amount of the deal, otherwise, the contestant declares "No deal!" The contestant closes the flip-top box, requiring the contestant to continue into the next round of the game. If the contestant takes a "Deal", they go ahead and play out the remainder of their game just for fun to see what would've happened if they said "No Deal" and played on for real. If a contestant rejects the final offer of the game, he or she goes home with the amount that was present in their case. During the show's original primetime run from 2005 to 2009, the contestant was allowed to swap cases; this rule was removed for the syndicated version. ©NBC Contestants were chosen from the studio audience. 26 cases are held by 26 models with money amounts ranging from 1¢ to $1,000,000. The first round begins with six cases to be removed, the second round with five more, then four, three, two, and subsequently down to removing one case at a time. When two cases are left, the contestant has the choice of switching their case for the one remaining on the stage. Occasionally, deals offered extravagant prizes in addition to (or sometimes instead of) cash. A new feature for the CNBC version is the ability, once per game, for the player to counteroffer the Banker. If the Banker refuses the counteroffer, the contestant is forced to continue to the next round. However, if the Banker accepts the counteroffer, the game automatically ends. Syndication The contestants were chosen via a "Deal Wheel" spun by primetime models Patricia Kara and Tameka Jacobs. The wheel had 22 spaces on them; the models spin the wheel and drop a ball as it spins. Wherever the ball lands, the player holding the case with that number will play the game. The game is the same except that the number of cases (and the people who hold them) was reduced to 22 with money amounts ranging from 1¢ to $500,000, plus instead of models, contestants whom are playing for the entire week (minus the ones whom have already played and replaced with new ones) now hold the cases. The cases they hold were randomly selected at the start of the week before the show. The first round begins with five cases to be removed, the second round with four, then two, two, and subsequently down to removing one case at a time. The option of switching their case for another was now given at the start of the game instead of the end. In the development stages, the top prize was originally going to be $250,000. Suitcase Value Tables To see the suitcase value tables click here. During both runs, special side games, themes, or other elements were put into play. Most involved prize packages with the offers, offering prizes for removing certain cases, or regular cash prizes replaced with vehicles. Some even remove values and replace them with joke prizes; occasionally the banker will offer joke deals. In addition, for the 2007 Christmas show, the $25 was removed from the board, thus the player only had to pick five cases for the first round. NBC Primetime Version Progressive Prize – Utilized during the first five episodes of the first season (not counting the five episode "Premiere Week"), the top prize increased by $500,000 per game, from $1,000,000 to $3,000,000. This was also used during the first three and a half episodes of the second season, this time increasing by $1,000,000 up to $6,000,000. In addition, the other large amounts were increased as well. Double or Nothing – On two occasions in Season 2, once a deal was made, the player was presented with two large cases. In one was the word "DOUBLE", the other "NOTHING". The player could risk their winnings by picking the case with the word "DOUBLE". Deal Wheel – On three occasions in Season 3, the player faced a combination pachinko machine and giant wheel. The player was given a ball, spun the wheel, ran up the steps on the side of the wheel, and dropped it through a slot, bouncing through pegs until it landed in a slot on the wheel, doubling, tripling, or halving their deal. Should the deal include a prize, doubling or tripling the deal would award an additional cash prize worth the value of the prize package, doubling it if possible. Million Dollar Mission – The primary gimmick of Seasons 3 & 4, one $1,000,000 case would be added to the board per game, up to a maximum of 13 (half the board). This produced the show's two $1,000,000 winners. A variation was also used, where the player stood in a booth. Gold balls would fly around, and the player would grab one to establish the number of $1,000,000 cases. Winner Take All – Two or three players would play, the others placed backstage so they couldn't see the other's progress. The one with the highest total won the combined total of all players. A variation was once used where a wife played the regular game, while the husband played the online game backstage. The wife had to choose which deal to take. Speed Deal – Played on the show's 200th Episode, four players competed. The cases would be announced all at once, and the player had :20 to decide once the offer was shown. Syndicated Version The primary gimmick was on occasion, one case would be decorated by one of the show's sponsors. Whoever in the gallery had the case would win a prize, usually worth the value of the case, unless a deal was made and the player had that case. Evian Spring Water – $1,000 and a year's supply of Evian water. Visine-A Eye Drops – $7,500 an outdoor package (e.g. season baseball tickets to favorite team). Listerine Mouthwash – A vacation. Sears Department Store – A $10,000 Sears gift card. Hewlett-Packard – HP equipment valued at $10,000. Splenda Sweetner – When the Splenda case is opened, the next offer after that would be "sweetened" by $10,000, thus automatically giving the contestant that money plus the offer if all cases $25,000 or higher have been removed from play. If the player went home with the Splenda case, they would win $20,000; the only way that the contestant would receive neither situation is if the Splenda was the last case in the gallery. Banker's Bonus – On the second season, the sidegame "Banker's Bonus" is whereever you win more money. If you find a smaller amount on the left side of the board, the next amount, you win another, whatever you have an amount on the right side. Deal or No Deal…on a cruise ship? In 2012, Norwegian Cruise Lines teamed up with TimePlay to introduced a live interactive version of DOND to its fleet of Freestyle Cruising ships. the on-board rendition uses content from the show allowing everyone in the audience to participate in real time to beat the banker and win prizes, playing along with the randomly selected contestant who has the chance to win cash. guests participate as a randomly selected contestant or play along as an audience member for $19.95 per person. audience prizes may range from a seven-day cruise to cash and on-board prizes. guests should consult the ship's Freestyle Daily once on board for exact times and locations. (NOTE: the live interactive version of DOND is currently offered twice per cruise on all Norweigan Ships, except for Pride of America. also, unlike the NBC and Syndicated version's number of cases of 26 and 22 with a chance to win $1,000,000 (NBC) and $500,000 (SYN.) respectively, the live interactive cruise version only has 20 cases with the chance at a $1,000 top prize to win.) ncl_logo.gif NCL-Jewel-Deal-or-No-Deal.jpeg norwegian-deal-or-no-deal-ALT.jpg Gallery 2018moneyboard.jpg DxFA4HYU0AAQN W-1-.jpg Set pics from the 2004 ABC pilot of DOND page7-1001-full.jpg page7-1002-full.jpg Lucky Case Game (NBC Primetime version only) Lucky Case Game Early.jpg Early Lucky Case Gane w Models.jpg Early Lucky Case Game.jpg Early Lucky Case Game 2.jpg Lucky Case Game Mid Version.jpg Dealornoluckycase.jpg Lucky Case Game Later Version.jpg Lucky_Case_1_&_2.jpg Lucky_Case_3_&_4.jpg Lucky_Case_5_&_6.jpg Lucky_Case_Game_Later_Version_2.jpg Lucky_Case_Game_Later_Version_3.jpg Rating Music The Groove Addicts Inventor Based on the Dutch show Miljoenenjacht by Richard Del Rijk (Miljoenenjacht loosely translates to Hunt for Millions.) Studios CBS Television City, Hollywood, CA (NBC Version, Early Episodes) Sunset-Gower Studios, Hollywood, CA (NBC Version, Season 1) The Culver Studios, Culver City, CA (NBC Version, Seasons 2-4 & Syndicated Version, Season 1) Sonalysts Studios, Waterford, CT (Syndicated Version, Season 2) Universal Studios Florida (CNBC Revival) Trivia A Spanish language variant of this show entitled Vas o No Vas ran from late 2006 to early 2007. This is the second American game show to be recorded in studios in other countries for special occasions. It got recorded and shown in the Philippines, Estonia, and South Africa on their respective sets as part of a special "Around the World" themed batch of shows. The U.S. edition of the hour-long series of the show aired almost 200 episodes for 4 years. On the syndicated edition of the show, there were over 300 episodes that aired for about 2 years. Deal or No Deal returned to television on CNBC in 2018. There have been two winners of $1,000,000 or more in the show's history, and both of those victories occurred during the Million Dollar Mission in the show's fourth season. Jessica Robinson won $1,000,000 on September 1, 2008 after rejecting the final offer of $520,000; the other briefcase contained $200,000. Tomorrow Rodriguez won $1,000,000 on October 29, 2008 after rejecting an offer of $677,000 following the sixth round. In the seventh round, she opened the briefcase that contained $300, ensuring an automatic win; there were three additional cases that contained $1,000,000. The highest amount won on the show's regular board was $500,000 (original offer $425,000); this was achieved by Courtney Schlaud on the episode that aired on December 12, 2018. The previous record was $464,000, which was achieved by Thorpe Schonle in 2006. Bellator MMA fighter Michael Chandler appeared on the show in 2018 and won $71,000. International versions *Afghanistan *Albania and Kosovo *Algeria *Arab Maghreb *Arab World *Argentina *Armenia *Australia *Austria *Azerbaijan *Belgium *Belize *Brazil *Bulgaria *Cambodia *Canada (both in English and French languages) *Chile *China *Colombia *Costa Rica *Croatia *Czech Republic *Denmark *Dominican Republic *Ecuador *Egypt *El Salvador *Estonia *Finland *France *Georgia *Germany *Greece and Cyprus *Honduras *Hong Kong *Hungary *India *Indonesia *Iran *Ireland *Israel *Italy *Jamaica *Japan *Lebanon *Lithuania *Malaysia *Malta *Mexico *Moldova *Netherlands (country that originated the program where it was called Miljoenenjacht, meaning Hunt for Millions) *New Zealand *Nigeria *North Macedonia *Norway *Panama *Peru *Philippines *Poland *Portugal *Romania *Russia *Serbia *Singapore *Slovakia *Slovenia *South Africa *South Korea *Spain *Sri Lanka *Sweden *Switzerland *Taiwan *Thailand *Tunisia *Turkey *Ukraine *United Kingdom *Vietnam Additional Pages Deal or No Deal/Merchandise Deal or No Deal/episodes Deal or No Deal/Video Gallery Deal or No Deal/Airdates Deal or No Deal/Quotes and Catchphrases Deal or No Deal/DOND In Popular Culture Who won what? Peep the Banker's List of winners here Other Version Vas o No Vas Links Official Site (NBC) Official Site (CNBC) Deal or No Deal Club play-along site My Deal Mania Rules for Deal or No Deal Josh Rebich's Deal or No Deal Rule Sheet YouTube Videos 1st $1,000,000 Winner Jessica Robinson's full $1,000,000 run 2nd and final $1,000,000 Winner Tomorrow Rodriguez's full $1,000,000 run Category:Big Prize Category:Gambling Category:Decision Making Category:Phone Interactive Gameshows Category:Dutch Formats Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Syndicated shows Category:Revivals Category:Endemol Category:NBC Universal Television Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:2005 premieres Category:2008 premieres Category:2009 endings Category:2010 endings Category:2018 premieres Category:Shows currently in production Category:2 Hour Game Shows